


Set Me Free

by joshdunwithyourshit



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Break Up, Bulemia, Depression, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, poor lil josh, problematic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunwithyourshit/pseuds/joshdunwithyourshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was numb. He and Tyler sat on the couch i silence. It wasn't always like this. The used to chat away and talk for hours but now the air was still and they were emotionless. They were loveless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> So im really in love with making them fight and im so sorry. Also im super into making josh sad and tyler problematic idk help

Josh leaned back against the door, letting the tears spill and spit dibble everywhere. He sobbed and leaned forward to flush the toilet. He tried to catch his breath and calm himself. A knock on the door jolted him. 

"Occupied!" He choked out.   
"Josh...You've been in there a while. You okay?" Tyler called through the door.  
"Yeah, i'll just be a minute." 

Josh creaked open the door and crawled into his bed, falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

"Hey Josh...Josh?" Tyler tried to wake him, "Josh i have to go to the doctor. I'd like for you to come with me. Just for support."  
"Of course." Josh mumbled and rubbed his eyes. His whole bod ached.

"Well, Mr Joseph, That's your refill slip for your anti-depressants. Now, Mr Dun, can i help you today?" The doctor asked. When Josh zoned out and didn't respond Tyler nudged him back into focus. "Oh...Uh. I'm fine." Josh muttered.   
"I'd like to discuss your anxiety medication, Josh. You've been on the same medication for a few years now but only recently you've dropped a lot of weight and you seem to be quite...Unlike yourself." The doctor glimpsed at Tyler and raised an eyebrow. Tyler was solemn and didn't speak, neither did Josh. "Is everything okay?" The doctor asked again.  
"I'm fine. The meds are working." Josh stood up and stumbled out of the room followed by an apologetic Tyler. The drive home was silent.

Josh was numb. He and Tyler sat on the couch in silence. It wasn't always like this. They used to chat away and talk for hours but now the air was still and they were emotionless. They were loveless.

"Josh!" Tyler called for his partner. Josh strolled into the bathroom where Tyler stood, fuming. Tyler had been having a bad week and been nagging josh all day.  
"yeah?"  
"If you're gonna fucking vomit all the time at least clean it up. fuck!" Tyler shouted lashing out at the wall. Josh stayed still, showing no emotion. He leaned forward and flushed the toilet, ignoring Tyler's fit of rage. "You're such a pushover, Josh! You let people walk all over you! I didn't marry a fucking pushover. I married a strong man. You aren't strong, you're not even a man." Tyler antagonized Josh who was now squatting on the floor avoiding Tyler's glance. "Fucking look at me! Stand up and look at me!"   
Josh fumbled his was up and locked eyes with Tyler. He was envious. Tyler's eyes were filled with hate, yes, but the were filled with emotion something josh hadn't had in a long time. "So say something!" Tyler spat.

  
"Fuck you, Tyler Joseph." Josh pushed Tyler.  
"Did you just fucking touch me?" Tyler grabbed Josh's thin, frail wrist and pulled him away from  the toilet. Josh flinched when he smashed into the shower. Tears started to form in his eyes. They fought a lot these days, but never to this point, the would just leave and avoid the problem. "Josh,  just told you to fucking clean up your own vomit. You're sick josh, very sick ad wasting away and you're just gonna let me hurt you?!" Tyler started pushing Josh back against the glass.  
"Stop, Tyler."  
"Make me!"  
"Tyler, fucking stop!"  
"Hit me, Josh! Fucking hit me! Just do i-" He was interrupted with a blow to the stomach. Josh dropped to the floor with Tyler. Even in his pain Tyler spat out insults.   
"Tyler! Stop you fucking-fucking.. Monster!" Josh screamed. The room fell silent.  
"i am  _not_ a monster..." Tyler was shocked. Josh was crying now, really crying it wouldn't stop.  
"You are. I loved you Tyler. When we married each other we swore we would take care of each other. No matter what." Josh sobbed, "I helped you Tyler. I still help you. but where the fuck were you when my mum died? Where were you when i lost 30 pounds in two weeks? Where are you? You aren't Tyler anymore. You're the shell of the men i loved."

Tyler rose to his feet, "I'm sorry, Josh. But i'm not strong enough for the both of us. When i promised to take care of you i didn't know how much responsibility that was. I can't do it. I cant deal with it. Good bye, josh." Tyler kissed Josh's forehead and left the bathroom. Josh was frozen,he had nothing to say. When he heard the front door open and slam close he vomited on himself and the floor. again and again. 

It was over.


End file.
